Christian County, Illinois
Christian County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 35,372. Its county seat is Taylorville, Illinois . The Taylorville Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Christian County. History Christian County was formed February 15, 1839 out of Sangamon, Montgomery and Shelby Counties. It was named for Christian County, Kentucky. File:Christian County Illinois 1839.png|Christian County at the time of its creation in 1839 Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.07%) is land and (or 0.93%) is water. Adjacent counties *Macon County (northeast) *Shelby County (southeast) *Montgomery County (southwest) *Sangamon County (northwest) Major highways * US Route 51 * Illinois Route 16 * Illinois Route 29 * Illinois Route 48 * Illinois Route 104 Political subdivisions Cities *Assumption *Pana *Taylorville Villages Unincorporated Townships Christian County is divided into these seventeen townships: Notable persons from Christian County *Harry Forrester - member of the Illinois Basketball Hall of Fame and Quincy University Hall of Fame. *Jon Corzine - Former governor of New Jersey, former resident of Willey Station. Demographics Illinois Counties 1900-1990 }} As of the U.S. Census of 2000, there were 35,372 people, 13,921 households, and 9,480 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 14,992 housing units at an average density of 21 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.34% White, 2.14% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. 0.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.7% were of German, 20.5% American, 11.9% English, 10.6% Irish and 6.9% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. 98.1% spoke English and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 13,921 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.90% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 17.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,561, and the median income for a family was $43,342. Males had a median income of $32,344 versus $22,522 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,937. About 6.50% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.40% of those under age 18 and 10.20% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Taylorville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in August 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Christian County, Illinois Birth place of the video game clan GS(GirlScouts). Open for recruiting and use on any game. Clan on facebook. References * United States Census Bureau 2007 TIGER/Line Shapefiles * United States Board on Geographic Names (GNIS) * United States National Atlas Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1839 Category:Christian County, Illinois